Sareena's MKX Intros
by cw2k
Summary: Like Jade, Sareena did not make the cut for MKX, but she did make a cameo appearance in story to honor, the demoness herself, here are her MKX intros.


Sareena's MKX Intros

After Sareena speaks first, she'll draw her hooks out. If she speaks second, she'll put her fists on her hips. If she speaks last, she puts her hooks away.

Vs. Alien

Sareena: Horrid creature...

Alien: (Screeching)

* * *

Alien: (Lands on the ground and hisses)

Sareena: You will be neutralized.

* * *

Vs. Bo Rai Cho

Sareena: Greetings, Master Bo Rai Cho

Bo Rai Cho: A defectant of Quan Chi

Sareena: I serve my own purpose

* * *

Bo Rai Cho: Sareena...

Sareena: I mean you no harm.

Bo Rai Cho: I will test your resolve.

* * *

Vs. Cassie Cage

Cassie: Is there a heavy metal concert going on?

Sareena: Your humor eludes me

Cassie: You're not one for compliments, are you?

* * *

Sareena: The Cage prodigy

Cassie: The smokin' hot demoness

Sareena: That's a compliment, right?

* * *

Vs. Chris

Sareena: Chris

Chris: I never thanked you for reviving me

Sareena: Your status as savior is not to be underestimated

* * *

Sareena: Your daughter Melody saved Earthrealm from Shinnok

Chris: Never thought she had it in her

Sareena: She is wise beyond compare

* * *

Sareena: Mr. Jones

Chris: Let's see how well you fight

Sareena: I cannot deny a worthy opponent

* * *

Chris: Sareena...

Sareena: So you and Jade?

Chris: You... know?!

* * *

Chris: You don't look like a demon to me.

Sareena: If looks could kill...

Chris: Then death is a result.

* * *

Vs. D'Vorah

Sareena: D'Vorah

D'Vorah: You have never encountered This One, Sareena.

Sareena: There's a first time for everything, I suppose.

* * *

D'Vorah: The Hive greets you.

Sareena: Keep your hive away from me!

D'Vorah: Struggle all you wish

* * *

Vs. Ermac

Sareena: One of Shao Kahn's creations...

Ermac: We served his will.

Sareena: But he is long gone...

* * *

Ermac: Identify yourself.

Sareena: You know me, Ermac.

Ermac: Your soul will join our collection.

* * *

Vs. Erron Black

Sareena: You're an unusual warrior.

Erron: Is that a problem, miss?

Sareena: Best not to taunt me, Earthrealm.

* * *

Erron: Hello, beautiful.

Sareena: Avuncular charm. That's a first.

Erron: Glad you appreciate my wit.

* * *

Vs. Ferra/Torr

Sareena: Ferra... Torr...

Ferra: We take Demon eyes...

Sareena: You will do no such thing.

* * *

Ferra: Demon lady...

Sareena: Do not toy with the Demoness!

Ferra: Demon lady go night-night

* * *

Vs. Goro

Sareena: So we meet, Goro.

Goro: I do not know you.

Sareena: You will know me as Sareena.

* * *

Goro: The Demoness

Sareena: One freed from Quan Chi.

Goro: It hardly matters!

* * *

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

Sareena: Another soldier?

Jacqui: You don't know me, do you?

Sareena: I know enough to anticipate a coming threat.

* * *

Jacqui: Whoa! A Demoness?

Sareena: One that means you no harm.

Jacqui: Tell that to these gauntlets!

* * *

Vs. Jade

Sareena: Jade...

Jade: What is your purpose here, Sareena?

Sareena: I am but an observer.

* * *

Jade: You look familiar.

Sareena: It was I revived Chris from his curse.

Jade: You have undoubtedly proven yourself a worthy ally.

* * *

Jade: The Netherrealm Demoness.

Sareena: I no longer reside there.

Jade: An escape from that accursed realm... interesting.

* * *

Vs. Jason

Sareena: Jason Voorhess...

Jason: (Pulls out knife from his neck and faces his opponent.)

* * *

Jason: (Jason drags a dead girl to the arena and pulls his machete form her head.)

Sareena: Fear me, for I am a demon!

* * *

Vs. Jax

Sareena: Jax...

Jax: What are you doing here, Sareena?

Sareena: It seems retirement did not suit you.

* * *

Jax: Sareena...

Sareena: We meet again, Mr. Briggs.

Jax: Under good circumstances, I hope?

* * *

Revenant Jax: This won't take long.

Sareena: I will stop you."

Revenant Jax: You'll get my foot in your ass!

* * *

Sareena: One of Quan Chi's revenants...

Revenant Jax: You will serve him...

Sareena: I have... never again.

* * *

Vs. Johnny Cage

Sareena: The bane of Sonya's existence.

Johnny Cage: You can say that again.

Sareena: I will not repeat myself.

* * *

Johnny Cage: Sareena...

Sareena: The infamous Johnny Cage...

Johnny Cage: Looking good, but I'm gonna... mmm...

* * *

Vs. Kano

Sareena: Filthy swine!

Kano: Watch your tongue or I'll have it!

Sareena: I am not known for empty threats!

* * *

Kano: Are you some kind of succubus?

Sareena: I am a demoness, imbecile!

Kano: (Spit) So it's a goer...

* * *

Vs. Kenshi

Sareena: Kenshi...

Kenshi: This meeting was unexpected.

Sareena: I am but a observer.

* * *

Kenshi: Sareena...

Sareena: This will not be a fair fight.

Kenshi: It never is.

* * *

Vs. Kitana

Sareena: Kitana...

Kitana: I will slay the demoness.

Sareena: Without knowing my intentions first?

* * *

Sareena: Kitana...

Revenant Kitana: It will be my pleasure killing you.

Sareena: I am not so easy to kill.

* * *

Kitana: Sareena...

Sareena: I admire your strength, Kitana.

Kitana: It comes with Edenian royalty, demoness.

* * *

Revenant Kitana: Traitor...

Sareena: You mistake me for Tanya

Revenant Kitana: I meant your betrayal to Quan Chi

* * *

Vs. Kotal Kahn

Sareena: Another Kahn?

Kotal: I am the new Emperor of Outworld.

Sareena: This timeline really is screwed up.

* * *

Kotal: Sareena...

Sareena: The Sun God...

Kotal: My fire also burns hot.

* * *

Vs, Kung Lao

Sareena: Kung Lao

Kung Lao: You will come no closer.

Sareena: So much for being friendly

* * *

Sareena: Kung Lao...

Revenant Kung Lao: Come and know me better.

Sareena: I'd rather know you in your human form.

* * *

Kung Lao: The Demoness...

Sareena: Liu Kang's shadow

Kung Lao: I resent your implication.

* * *

Revenant Kung Lao: Sareena...

Sareena: You were killed by Shao Kahn.

Revenant Kung Lao: You know not of what you speak.

* * *

Vs. Leatherface

Sareena: What is with that face?!

Leatherface: (Growls)

* * *

Leatherface: (He turns on his chainsaw and revs it wildly.)

Sareena: I have no qualms killing you.

* * *

Vs. Liu Kang

Sareena: Liu Kang...

Liu Kang: Who are you?

Sareena: I am Sareena, the demoness.

* * *

Sareena: The former champion...

Revenant Liu Kang: Pitiful woman...

Sareena: This will not be pleasant.

* * *

Liu Kang: You must be Sareena.

Sareena: You are correct, Shaolin.

Liu Kang: Shall we?

* * *

Revenant Liu Kang: This could take a ugly turn.

Sareena: I'll hold my own with you.

Revenant Liu Kang: This will be over quickly.

* * *

Vs. Melody

Sareena: Melody...

Melody: You're that demoness...

Sareena: One who revived your father.

* * *

Melody: Why should I trust you?

Sareena: I am friends with Earthrealm.

Melody: Somehow I doubt it.

* * *

Vs. Mileena

Sareena: Mileena...

Mileena: I am Empress of Outworld.

Sareena: You are an evolutionary misstep.

* * *

Mileena: What do you want?

Sareena: For you to go peacefully.

Mileena: Such a foolish response.

* * *

Vs. Predator

Sareena: What matter of beast are you?

Predator: (Roars)

* * *

Predator: (It disengages its cloaking devices and faces the opponent using its thermal sensors.)

Sareena: If it bleeds, I can kill it.

* * *

Vs. Quan Chi

Sareena: I'll never serve you again.

Quan Chi: Your defection will be corrected.

Sareena: I think not!

* * *

Quan Chi: Sareena...

Sareena: Your revenants will soon be free.

Quan Chi: Not likely...

* * *

Vs. Raiden

Sareena: Raiden...

Raiden: I will kombat you.

Sareena: Hopefully this battle is within reason.

* * *

Raiden: Sareena...

Sareena: I am not of Quan Chi...

Raiden: Then honor me with your kombat.

* * *

Vs. Reptile

Sareena: Reptile...

Reptile: Out of my way, demoness!

Sareena: I will not, creature!

* * *

Reptile: Do you serve the emperor?

Sareena: I serve no one.

Reptile: Then die, Sareena!

* * *

Vs. Sareena

Sareena 1: Quan Chi cloned us.

Sareena 2: I am his replacement.

Sareena: You cannot be allowed to live.

* * *

Sareena 2: What is the meaning of this?

Sareena 1: You act as if you do not know.

Sareena 2: Your cacophony will be silenced!

* * *

Vs. Scorpion

Sareena: Bi-Han's murderer...

Scorpion: He died without honor.

Sareena: As did you.

* * *

Sareena: Sub-Zero is not responsible for your family and clan.

Scorpion: My life ended through treachery!

Sareena: And Quan Chi is behind it all.

* * *

Scorpion: Sareena...

Sareena: I will avenge Bi-Han.

Scorpion: You will die as he did!

* * *

Vs. Shinnok

Sareena: You killed me long ago!

Shinnok: Those that do not serve me were worthless.

Sareena: Maybe the Elder Gods were right about you.

* * *

Shinnok: Sareena...

Sareena: I will not fall to the likes of you.

Shinnok: Empty threats serve no purpose.

* * *

Vs. Sonya

Sareena: Sonya...

Sonya: Let's see how well you can fight.

Sareena: You're on.

* * *

Sonya: Sareena.

Sareena: Is your daughter as skilled as you?

Sonya: She has more to learn.

* * *

Vs. Sub-Zero

Sareena: Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: How do you know me?

Sareena: I know of your brother.

* * *

Sareena: Sub-Zero...

Revenant Sub-Zero: I will freeze your soul.

Sareena: I will free you at once.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Sareena...

Sareena: I only wish to help you, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: You have a warrior's heart.

* * *

Revenant Sub-Zero: Kombat me, fool.

Sareena: I will stop you.

Revenant Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

* * *

Vs. Takeda

Sareena: What is the nature of your powers?

Takeda: I could read minds.

Sareena: What am I thinking now?

* * *

Takeda: I knew you were coming.

Sareena: Trying to impress me, Takeda.

Takeda: Easy. I have a girlfriend.

* * *

Vs. Tanya

Sareena: I heard you have a evil clone.

Tanya: One who is out to kill me.

Sareena: If you let me, I can help you.

* * *

Sareena: So you and Chris...

Tanya: For a time, yes.

Sareena: To think an Earthrealmer could win your heart.

* * *

Sareena: The Edenian traitor

Tanya: I'd prefer the term opportunist.

Sareena: Is that a fact, or mere hyperbole?

* * *

Tanya: Sareena.

Sareena: You challenge me, pyromancer?

Tanya: To slay the demon, preferably.

* * *

Tanya: The demoness...

Sareena: What purpose will this serve?

Tanya: This is about us.

* * *

Vs. Tremor

Sareena: Well, we've never met.

Tremor: I am called Tremor.

Sareena: Prepare yourself.

* * *

Tremor: You kombat me?

Sareena: Is there no other way?

Tremor: I will humble you.

* * *

Vs. Triborg

Sareena: A Li Kuei cyborg?

Triborg: You face all three, Sareena.

Sareena: There's no safety for you in numbers.

* * *

Triborg: Sareena.

Sareena: You Lin Kuei made Sub-Zero a killing machine.

Triborg: I am something much worse.


End file.
